


a goodbye, a welcome home

by captainsflyboy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Epilogue, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 20:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainsflyboy/pseuds/captainsflyboy
Summary: “I didn’t know being late is something Voltron Paladins do.”“You know how it is with space traffic, Captain. Too many red lights around.”Alternatively: this is how they flirt.





	a goodbye, a welcome home

Krolia is about to board her pod.

“Don’t you want to wait and say goodbye? He called me earlier. He said he’s running late but he should be here in a couple hours or so.”

“It’s okay,” she says. “We’ve seen each other plenty by now. Besides, I won’t be away for too long. I promise I’ll be back for the launch party.”

“That’s good to hear,” Takashi says. He steps forward and hugs Krolia. “Stay safe, Mom.”

She returns the embrace. “You too, Shiro.”

 

* * *

 

Takashi makes sure that he’s in the hangar when _he_ arrives. It’s their little tradition by now. Being both the captain of Atlas and leader of Voltron, they don’t get much time alone, so they try and take what they can. Takashi knows this goes against protocol, but the Atlas ground staff seem to have a soft spot for them and always turn a blind eye. He’s thankful he doesn’t have to pull rank to indulge in this.

He flicks on the intercom headset as he sees the Lion approach Atlas.

“Unknown space vessel, identify yourself.”

“Keith Shirogane, Black Paladin of Voltron, coming home,” the reply comes. Takashi can hear the smile behind the message.

“I didn’t know being late is something Voltron Paladins do.”

“You know how it is with space traffic, Captain. Too many red lights around.” That one gets a chuckle out of him.

He hears the tell-tale signs of a beep, hiss and click as the hangar door opens to reveal the Black Lion. It needs another wash and maybe a paint job. He makes a mental note of this for later.

The Lion completes her landing, powers down and opens her jaw. Even after so many years, Keith still sweeps him off his feet. He’s all lean muscle now, the tightness of his space suit -- bless the design team -- accentuates his chest, the outline of his abs, his hips and powerful thighs. His hair is shorter than what he sported in his youth. Takashi swallows down the urge to run up and kiss his forehead right then and there.

Keith also has a scar that’s never healed away. It’s a testament to their love, he once said. When Takashi first proposed, Keith told him jokingly that he didn’t need a ring; that the scar would suffice. If someone told Takashi that he could fall in love deeper with Keith before then, he would have laughed, but, oh, how wrong he was.

“It’s good to have you back, Keith,” he says, breathless, like he’s run a marathon.

Keith’s smile is blinding. He’s beautiful.

“It’s good to be back.” 

**Author's Note:**

> this started as a headcanon but grew a sentience and became its own fic. thank you lm and jds for season 7. no matter what happens, i'll always cherish this schrodinger's sheith moment in time. 
> 
> come visit me on [tumblr](https://treaclyena.tumblr.com) and/or [twitter](https://twitter.com/treaclyena) if you want.


End file.
